It is known to encode data representing an image, for example to reduce the size of the data for more efficient storage and transfer. The data can subsequently be decoded so the image can be displayed.
It is desirable to provide a method of processing an image that provides for more flexibility in image decoding so as to provide for user interactivity with decoded image data representing the image.